Big Time Past
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Camille thought leaving to New York would fix everything. Even if it meant leaving behind her life, best friends and Logan. Now that Jo & Kendall are getting married, she has to come back. Does this mean another chance at love for Camille?
1. Chapter 1

**HEEY ALL! YUUP, I'M BACK, ITH ANOTHER LOGAN/CAMILLE STORY!  
><strong>**JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS ONE MIGHT TAKE A COUPLE CHAPTERS TO FINISH, BUT IT'S NOT GONNA BE A SUPER LONG ONE, MAX IS FIVE CHAPTERS!**

**SO, I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKE IT ;D**

* * *

><p>That one envelope changed it all.<p>

Let's face it; I didn't have the greatest past. I made a lot of mistakes and let go of let go of a lot of things that shouldn't have been let go of. I thought that moving away to New York would fix it all. I thought that that was my getaway; my chance to forget everything I did wrong. Sure, there was one bad side to it. I was leaving all the people I loved behind, all my best friends that I've known since we were in diapers. But I really just needed to get away from it all. And moving away gave me the chance to live on, trying to forget about everything that went on in my past.

But this envelope, it changed it all. The envelope slipped from my fingers and onto the floor. My expression was a mix between shock and horror. The shock was pretty self explanatory but the horror was thinking that I'd have to face my past. There, in an elegant font were the words written in italics:

_We Invite You To Celebrate With Us The Wedding Of,  
>Kendall Donald Knight &amp; Josephine Marie Taylor<br>To Be Held On August 19__th__, 2011  
>We Hope You Grace Us With Your Presence<em>

Do you know what this means? It means that I'm going to have to go back to Los Angeles for my best friend's wedding. I hate to be sounding like a brat, but going back really shakes me up. To think that I'm going to have the face the faces of all the people I left behind kill me. I don't want them to be mad, I love them! The ringing of my blackberry snapped me out of my trace.

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky—_

"Hello?" My voice was soft, much to what I was feeling.

I failed to check the ID before I clicked the button so I had no idea who I was talking to right now. "Cam? It's me, Jo!" I froze, yet again. I talk to Jo regularly, but she never mentioned she was getting married; much less that she was inviting me to come back to LA.

"Oh, Jo, hey," I stumbled through my words but they came out. Thank God she couldn't see my expression or else she would go into a lecture about how I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding even if I had two broken legs.

There was a bit of fumbling on the other end, but Jo's excited voice cut through it all. "So, did you get the invite? It's should be there by now," Oh, I got it alright. My brows furrowed together; I just didn't know what to say. But to be honest, I sort of wanted to go. I wanted to reunite with all my old friends and I wanted to be there on this special day.

"Yeah, I got it. It's in my hands right now," With that statement, I swooped down to pick it up from the floor where I had dropped it from my shock. "So, you're getting married?"

Jo giggled from the other end. "Yeah! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Camille. But we all wanted it to be a surprise!" That made me pause in my actions. Wait, did she say _we_?

"We?" I questioned out loud. I wasn't actually going to ask her but I have a habit of letting my thoughts slip from my mind out of my mouth. That could explain half of the mistakes in my life.

But Jo didn't seem to have a problem with answering it. "Yeah, we, as in us. You know, all your best friends that you left behind." That stung; big time. She was never the one to shoot me with those words because she knew they hurt. "Sorry Cami, that was low."

"But you're right," Yet again my thoughts ran right through my head and out my mouth.

It's true, I left them all behind. She's completely right, but she doesn't know half of the story. "So, please tell me your coming?" I could hear the hope in her voice. And I knew in that moment that if I said no, I would feel so bad that I wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I'm going to be there," My voice sounded completely smooth, and I could feel myself starting to smile. How could I not? I was finally going to see my old friends again.

Jo screamed loudly from the other end. Normal people would've pulled the phone away from their ear, but I've become pretty used to it by now. "Yes, Camille! I love you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" No, but I have a pretty good idea. "Just so you know, you're leaving tomorrow to Los Angeles." Wait, what? The wedding is only next week, why do I have to leave so soon?

"Um, Jo? The wedding's only next week," I told her, but it sounded like she had something very different in mind.

There was a short little giggle from the other end before she started speaking. "Oh, I know. But there's still a lot of stuff we have to do, and I want you, my best friend, to be here to help me and Stephanie finish with all the last minute decisions." She was talking about Stephanie King. The three of us have been friends ever since we were little, and we still are. I'm just too far away to see them like they see each other all the time. "And we all want to see you! Legit! Carlos and James are here right now, complaining and screaming about how they haven't seen you in forever and they miss you like crazy!" That made me smile, really wide. And she wasn't lying either! I think she shoved the phone in their direction because suddenly I could hear them way more clearly.

"Camille? Camille?" This voice wasn't Jo's but it was very familiar. "CAMI!" That definitely gave it away. Carlos Garcia was the ONLY one who yelled 'CAMI' with that particular voice. He was the one who started calling me it in the first place, and then all the rest of my friends caught on. "Oh my gosh, Camille!"

I started laughing. I missed Carlos so much, and I don't care what else I have here, I'm leaving as soon as I can to go see them. "Carlos!"

"I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you, come see me!" He was yelling into the phone. Me and Carlos talk at least once a month or once every two months. He was like my best friend out of all the guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm best friends with all of them. But I see James as my older brother since he's very protective of all girls, not just me. And Kendall too, I see him more as a brother than anything else. Except he's wise when it comes to protecting the ones you care about, not like James who just goes overboard with anything. And Logan... oh, don't even get me started on him. "No seriously. Come see me right now."

He said it so serious and I knew he wasn't kidding. "Um, Carlos, I'm sort of thousands of miles away from you right now," Obviously that wasn't something to stop him.

"So? A car can fix that up right away," I could practically hear his signature goofy smile through his words.

I knew he really wanted me there, and honestly, I really wanted to be there. "Don't worry Carlos, tomorrow morning, you'll wake up and I'll be there."

"Really!" His voice sounded excited.

There was some rummaging over the phone and I had no idea what was going on. Then I heard Carlos screaming again but directly at someone. "CAMILLE!" This time, it was someone else's voice. James Diamond. "Is it really you? I swear I haven't talked to you since you were born."

"Uh, James? I'm older than you." It was true, even though I was only a couple months older, I was still older. And I never let him forget it. Let's face it, the guy is a giant! I at least have to have something over him if it's not height.

I heard him huff out a long breath. "Why do you always have to point that out?" He whined loudly.

"JAMES, I WANT THE PHONE BACK!" That was definitely Carlos yelling in the background.

Then there was another voice. "NO! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, I'M GETTING THE PHONE!" I knew right on the dot that that was Jo.

"SORRY DORKS, I'M GETTING THE PHONE!" That was a new voice. A voice I haven't heard in ages. It was Kendall! "JAMES, HAND IT OVER!"

Kendall must've been running over, because I could hear his loud footsteps over the phone. "Sorry Camille, gotta go!"

"It's Camille, OMG!" Kendall exclaimed in a girly voice. A really, really girly voice. "So, when you coming over here? Today? Five minutes?"

I laughed. "Funny. It's takes more than five minutes to get there from here," Kendall was always the funny, wise one, while Carlos and James were the funny and immature ones.

"Sorry, I skipped my math lessons," I laughed at him again. But after that I didn't hear much more, they talked for a little while longer but they forced me to go to bed so I could be there bright and early tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"CAMILLE, CAMILLE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Jo was hyperventilating when she saw me standing at the door steps. I bet she didn't expect me so early. Or maybe she did, it was just the shock of seeing me after so long. She enveloped me in a big hug. "I've missed you so much, best friend!" When she pulled away, I saw she had started crying a little.<p>

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Come on Jo, don't cry. I'm here now, aren't I?" She pulled me over and sat me down on the couch with her.

"You're right, sorry," She shot me a kind smile and wiped her tears away quickly. "So? Tell me everything!" I sent her a confused look; I mean, what was there to tell? "You know, everything that's happened in your life so far!"

I shrugged. "Nothing really important. I got a job writing for Just Jared Jr!" I just watched as Jo's eyes started growing wide. "Yeah, so I got to meet with famous artists and actors, writers and all those, _famous, important, _people," I kept going on, loving the way Jo's jealous face took over.

"Stop teasing me! That's so not cool," I started laughing, and soon enough Jo was laughing along with me. "Ah, I've missed these days," Jo smiled. "But honestly, I am so jealous of your job! You are so taking me with you one day!"

I gave in to a laugh again. "Okay, I'll remember that for sure," Jo clapped her hands like a little girl. She was always like that. "So where is everybody else?"

"I have no idea. I guess they're all still sleeping," She casted a glance to an open door that led to a hall. "I made sure to wake up early to be completely prepared for when you showed up. And by the way, thank you so much for coming down here! It honestly means a lot!"

I gave a shy smile; I was never one to like being put on the spot like that. "It's no biggie, really. You're my best friend; I wouldn't miss this even if my legs were broken."

"Like hell you wouldn't! I would drag you down here myself!" We both started laughing again, just like old times. It hit me then. This is what has been missing. These past couples months, I've been feeling so lonely, so alone. And now it hit me; this is what I've been missing. My friends, the ability to laugh and have fun like there's no tomorrow. That's what I need!

Jo's eyes flickered to something behind me and a bright smile grew on her lips. I spun around and saw Kendall and I swear it took every ounce of energy in me not to laugh. He was half asleep, in his Winnie the Pooh pyjama bottoms with no shirt. The guy was half asleep, scratching the back of his head with his eyes half closed not only because he just woke up but because of the light binding into the room. His hair was sticking up in all different angles and I gave in, I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing at him. Jo followed shortly, even though this was a scene she probably saw regularly. Kendall rubbed his eyes after hearing my laughter. Opening his eyes wide, he ran out of the room and through the halls. I heard hammering on the doors, yelling, swear words and much more. And a couple seconds later, all four Big Time Rush boys were standing there, with big smiles on their faces—even Logan.

"What is all this ruckus about? Jeez, Kendall, you have to learn to shut—" She shut up once her eyes hit me. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Stephanie screamed loudly. She trudged over to me and literally jumped on me. A simple hug was nothing to define what she had done to me, it was more like a bear attacking its' prey. And sadly, I was the prey here in this situation. "You're here! I mean, I knew you were going to be here but I never thought about what it would be like when you actually came! I haven't seen you in 345678985434 million years!"

Kendall walked forward, staring with wide eyes at me. It was kind of weird but come on, the guy hasn't seen me in years, let him stare. "First off, how do you talk so much with such little breath!" He asked, astounded, looking over at Stephanie. "And then you say that I need to shut up!" Stephanie's face mirrored her 'O' face, as she stared at him with a dark glaze in his eyes. "Wait, this isn't even about you!" Stephanie's face stayed the same as Carlos pulled her back, murmuring things I couldn't pick out. James and Logan were snickering in the background and Carlos was trying not to smile. "Camille!" Kendall yelled loudly. He grabbed me up out of my seat in a hug. I finally felt at home. "Thanks so much for being here for us, it means so much to both of us," He whispered into my hair. The thing was, Kendall was always tall, not as tall as James, but tall, and I was always short and whenever he hugged me, his chin was on top of my head.

As soon as he pulled away, Carlos was already at my side. "CAMI!" He screamed, and I can bet you it was almost as loud as Stephanie's scream. He wrapped an arm around me and nudged my head, totally messing up my hair.

"CARLOS!" I screamed loudly. He knew and everybody knew, that I _hated _when people mess with my hair. The curls are always so nice and natural and when someone messes with them, they're hard to get back to perfection.

Carlos didn't stop. In fact, he nudged harder. "I KNOW, I LOVE YOU TOO!" That's what he said instead. It's not like he was ever the smart one… that was always Logan. I twisted out of his grasp, but he grabbed in a sweet hug instead. That, I didn't object too.

"Hey, I want a hug too!" I heard James's voice. He always had the perfect whining voice. Since he whined so much, he pretty much mastered it. Carlos let me go, and I ran into James's arms. "Aw, my little Cami is back!" I could totally picture him smiling while he said this, just like I was smiling like an idiot as well. Of course, I fit perfectly into his chest. He was a giant!

When I was free from all embraces, I looked to the back of the room where Logan still stood. The aura in the room had become slightly awkward, which was no surprise. Kendall had moved to sit with Jo, and they were both staring at Logan and me as if we were about to attack each other. Carlos was now standing with Stephanie with his arm around her shoulders. He's using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck—something he always did when it became awkward—and Stephanie was biting her lip, looking back and forth between me and Logan. James took a seat on the couch and he's giving me an encouraging smile, urging me to actually talk to Logan. I looked back to Logan. The smile he was wearing earlier was gone but he didn't look sad. "Hi," My voice was small but he heard me.

"Hi," He laughed, to my surprise. I noticed his voice got a bit deeper and he got taller. He was still shorter than Kendall and James but taller than Carlos. "Do I get a hug?" He walked towards me, grinning.

I walked too. "If you have to ask," And then all the memories from years ago came rushing back. It was all part of the reason I left. His arms wrapped delicately around my waist, just as mine wrapped around his neck. We were close, real close, but that didn't bother me. Hugging Logan reminded me of how much I loved being in LA, how I practically grew up here and I've met the craziest best friends with the most memorable memories.

I heard his voice. It was loud and clear, and it made me melt inside. "I've missed you," That was exactly what I needed to heard to make me want to stay a couple more days. We pulled away, looking at each other for a couple more seconds. It's not like I didn't see everybody's smiles on their faces, and Logan saw them too.

"Well," James drew the word longer than it normally was with a laughing twinkle in his eyes. "It's great that you two love bird have reconnected," I shot a glare at him. "But I need to go take Camille shopping. So, if you losers don't mind, buh-bye!"

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the door, but Jo's loud voice stopped us. "No way are you taking her anywhere! She's coming with me and Stephanie for the last minute wedding details!" Stephanie nodded her head feverishly. I started at them in awe. This was not going to be easy, that's for sure.

"I don't know what you guys are taking about but Camille's coming with me and Kendall to the skate park!" Carlos's loud voice boomed over everyone's. I looked over at Kendall who was trying to avoid Jo's obvious glare at him.

Logan was staring at them just as I was, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you guys let Camille pick what she wants to do?" That shut everyone up as they looked to me for my answer. I glared at Logan.

"Yeah, thanks Logan. You just put me in a lovely position," He grinned back, and it made me bubble inside. It just felt like old times again and I LOVED it! "Can't I go with all of you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Not at the same time, duh," He was acting stupid, but it was actually really convincing.

"Okay, Camille can come with me and Stephanie first because it's most important and the reason why she's here in the first place," Jo reasoned, a bit of attitude in her voice. "And then you can go with Idiot 1 shopping," James let out one of his hysterical screams. "And then you can go with Idiot 2 & 3 to the skate park," Kendall just laughed as Carlos gasped. "Sound good for you?"

I smiled. "Yup!" It took a while but the guys finally let us go out to finish the last minute wedding details. We set down to Jo's car, while Jo took the driver's seat and Stephanie and me took the back seat.

"Oh my gosh, Cami, you're back!" Stephanie exclaimed like this was the first time she saw me. I laughed wholeheartedly. I missed this girl, like crazy! "So, how's your life been in New York?"

I shrugged. "Normal, I guess; nothing like LA. To be honest, I sort of miss this place and especially you guys," Stephanie put on her cute ace, acting all happy.

"Of course you miss us. We were practically your life! You can't live without us Cami, you just can't!" She was practically screaming out the words, but either way, they got to me. She's right; they were my life. Well, the still are, but I just never, ever see them anymore.

I smiled warmly. "Okay, Steph, I know," She grinned. I turned to Jo in the front seat. "So, Mrs. Knight, what are the last minute preparations for your wedding?"

Jo laughed. "Sorry Cam, I'm still Miss. Taylor for a week," Stephanie and I shared a laugh. "But the preparations can wait. I just want to know what went on between you and Logan."

"What?" My voice shook. "Nothing went on. We haven't talked in ages, how could anything be going on?" I could sense that I was going to start babble talking, so I shut my mouth. How can she tell things like this? Honestly!

I saw Jo roll her eyes in the mirror. "Please Cam. You think we didn't see him whisper something to you during the hug?" I buried my face in my hands, Stephanie patting my hand, laughing. "We all did, and now we want to know now, because it's obvious the guys are going to force you to tell them everything later," I gave a half smile, that's something they would totally do. "Now, open up. And I'm not only talking about what happened today, but everything. And I mean everything as in what happened between you guys a couple years ago to make you leave to New York." I gulped. There was no way I'd be getting out of this one now.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! HATE IT! WELL, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION!<br>I'LL BE SURE TO MESSAGE YOU BACK TO THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOOOOU!**

**-** Kaathy (:


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**i apologize so much for the long wait, honestly. but i sort of lost inspiration, but i got it back enough for another chapter. i'm really sorry that you all had to wait so long!**

* * *

><p>The four guys had a big day ahead of them. Since the girls' wedding dresses weren't ready yet, the guys were in charge of wine tasting and cake tasting. But first, they were at their tuxedo fitting where they couldn't stop bugging Logan about Camille's return, even if it wasn't for good, yet.<p>

"I'm actually surprised Camille came back," James commented, making it the billionth thing said about Camille in that afternoon. "She's never came back for anything else."

Kendall, who had just come out of the changing room, let out a grunt. "Excuse me, but she came for my wedding!" The guys laughed at how offended Kendall appeared to be. "One because she loves me."

Carlos snorted. "Okay," The irony in his voice was heard. "She obviously came for me. She misses her best friend!"

"Guys, guys, come on. She came for Logie, duh!" James yelled out over all of them. Carlos laughed along with James. The only reason Kendall didn't laugh was because he refused to believe that Camille came for any other reason other than his wedding.

Logan rolled his eyes. He had seen that one coming since it was a new topic. "You can be so stupid something." Logan hissed. "Jo is her best friend and Jo is getting married. So obviously Camille is going to be there for her." The thing was, the guys sometimes could not shut up, such as this time, but Logan was so used to it by now that he just shot back snarky comments and let them have their laugh.

"Hey! It' my wedding too!" Kendall yelled from inside the change room. Of course, no one can forget about Kendall, he doesn't let you.

James jumped down on a sofa. "Yeah, yeah, you're just a minor detail." They ignored Kendall's glare. "But Logan, I'm curious, how does it feel having Camille back? I noticed your hug was tight."

"And long," Carlos added quickly with a grin.

Logan honestly wasn't that bothered by this question, it was going to be asked eventually. "How does it feel?" Kendall was waiting expectantly for his answer, almost looking like a really excited puppy. Carlos had gotten tired of begging James to get off the one seated couch, so he sat there on the floor, waiting for Logan's answer about his best friend. James sat there on the couch smirking because he already knew that Logan was loving the idea of having Camille back. "I actually thought it'd be a bit more awkward but it just felt natural."

"Aw, look at our Logie being all dramatic!" Kendall exclaimed, making his voice sound proud.

"Keep going Logan! This is all perfect for a song!" James pretended to write on an invisible notebook, grinning goofily.

Logan shook his head. "No, I'm serious guys. Me and Camille haven't talked in years and you know everything that happened between us. I'm positive that it'll get awkward and we'll probably have a talk about everything that happened."

"You guys are obviously going to have to work things out and possibly even get back together," Carlos said that last line quickly and quietly. James's smirk disappeared from his face as he looked at Logan. James had always been close to Logan as they grew up, and he knew him well enough to know that Logan never forgot Camille. And he always dreamed of the day where she'd come back. And when Kendall and Jo announced they were getting married, Logan knew that they were going to invite Camille. He was happy, but he tried not to show it much, but James knew. He knew Logan would give the world to get back with Camille but he also knows that it's not that simple. A lot of things happened between them in the past and they're not things you can forget just like that.

Logan frowned. Not necessarily at Carlos, but at the thought of his comment. "It's way too early for that." He said with a bit of discomfort. "We've barley even talked, and after so many years, I honestly don't see that happening anytime soon."

* * *

><p>"You guys are so getting back together!" Stephanie squealed loudly. Just like the guys, James, Kendall and Carlos, who had been teasing Logan non-stop, Jo and Stephanie were heading the same way. They weren't exactly teasing Camille but they sure wouldn't stop talking about Logan.<p>

Camille threw her arms up in the air in slight frustration. "I've been here for a couple hours and all you guys talk about is Logan, Logan, Logan!"

"Sorry Cam! We just can't help it sometimes, we're girls," Jo grinned at her best friend.

Camille was actually really glad she decided to come back but she didn't expect all this about Logan. "Okay, I get it but please change the subject."

"Fine," After that one word from Stephanie, the room became awkward. Stephanie and Jo kept sharing looks, and they looked nervous, as if they were hiding something. And this made Camille very suspicious.

Camille narrowed her eyes at both Stephanie and Jo who were doing their best to look away. "Alright, shows over," The two looked at her with confusion. "Tell me now what's going on because you two are very bad at hiding things."

"Well, it's nothing bad," Jo said hesitantly. "At least I don't think it's bad, is it bad?" She looked at Stephanie, who shook her head. "Okay, well, Cami, I'm…" Camille already had a pretty good idea of what Jo was about to say. "Pregnant."

Camille jumped out of her seat, with a smile on her face. "Jo! That's great!"

"I keep telling her that but she thinks that Kendall won't think the same way," Stephanie explained, looking at Jo pointedly.

Camille shot Jo a look of disbelief. "Jo, are you kidding me! You're acting as if you don't know Kendall! He's great with kid and he loves them, and he's always wanted to have a family with you or else he wouldn't have asked you to marry him." Jo was looking down, as if reflecting on everything. "Look, tonight, we'll invite the guys over for dinner and afterwards we'll tell them all, together," She looked at both Jo and Stephanie when she said _together. _

"That sounds perfect, thank you," Jo grabbed her best friends in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"Carlos! This is called 'cake tasting' not 'cake eating'!" Kendall half whispered, half yelled at Carlos who was busy stuffing his face.<p>

Carlos looked at Kendall, dumbfounded. "Tasting is eating, smart one!"

"Oh my gosh, he's gonna become a potato! No doubt about it!" Kendall threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

James shook his head at the cake Carlos was hungrily eating. He looked like he hadn't been fed in days. James shoved his plate towards Carlos. "This cake does not have my vote."

"It has my vote!" Carlos yelled. In the end, he not only had his and James's plate, but also Kendall and Logan's plates as well. "What's next?" He was referring to the next cake.

Logan eyed the menu he had in his hands. "Looks like… red velvet."

"RED VELVET!" The three other boys chorused loudly. "Kendall, pick this one!" Carlos and James begged.

Kendall slapped the two boys' heads from behind. "Wait! We haven't even tried it yet!"

"Do you even have to?" James asked, frowning. "It's your favourite kind of cake, its Jo's favourite kind and it's mine and Carlos's! What more do you need?" Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

The samples of red velvet came and in no time, Kendall, Carlos, James were swallowing theirs whole. "Logan, do you agree?" Logan nodded, even though he barley tasted the cake. "Um, you gonna eat that?" Kendall asked him with a grin. Logan shook his head. "Thanks bro!" He practically shoved it down his throat. Kendall was interrupted when his phone started ringing. "I'll be back," He left the room for a bit.

"So, James, how's the girl hunting going?" Logan smirked. James may have lots of talk and he's always been the ladies man but he's never found a girl he wanted to settle down with. But he's at least getting there.

Carlos laughed out loud. "What girl hunting?" He joked, bumping hands with Logan.

"Haha, so funny," James said sarcastically. "And I wouldn't be talking Logan because we all know very well that you're single too."

Logan grinned. "Yeah, but I'm not the ladies man."

"Touché," James avoided looking at Logan for a bit. "And you also know that it's not even close to easy."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"But Logan has sort of already found a girl," Carlos said quietly but they all still heard. "Camille," He didn't bother hiding it since everyone already knew what he was talking about.

Logan looked down. "She's not my girl," It pained Carlos and James to see him so sad and speaking like that. "Only a friend."

"Guys! I come with good news!" Kendall barged in, cutting the moment. "The girls just called, said that since we spent the whole day working, they are going to make dinner at Jo's place for all of us."

Carlos clapped, a huge smile on his face. "Oh yay! I'm starving!"

"Carlos! You haven't done anything other than eat cake!" Logan exclaimed. They actually honestly wondered where he could pack so food. And he's not even fat!

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'll go tell them what cake we chose, you guys go to the car and I'll meet you there." As Kendall walked one way and the rest walked the other way, James smacked Carlos on the head.

* * *

><p>"So," Stephanie stated as she let herself fall onto the couch. "What are we going to make?" Jo opened the fridge to see what she had in there. "And it better be something good, because I'm starving!" Stephanie rubbed her stomach with a pleading look on her face. "And plus, when they start eating, they don't stop… Carlos," She added with a smile.<p>

Jo pulled out some ground beef. "I say we make the curly spaghetti with ground beef. It's Logan's favourite."

"That's why you're making it?" Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I just haven't gone grocery shopping yet," She grinned. She put the ground beef in the sick so it could defrost. "But if you and Stephanie could get started on the salad, that'd be great," Stephanie jumped off the couch and opened the fridge and took out the lettuce, tomatoes and onions.

Camille grabbed the tomatoes. "You can cut the onions! They make me cry too much," She said to Stephanie, who took the onions against her will. They found out that they make Stephanie cry even more.

In only a couple of minutes, the doorbell was rung a million times before the four boys barged in. They didn't even wait for Jo to open the door, even thought she was halfway through the living room. As the guys passed by, Kendall pecked Jo softly on the lips, James ruffled her hair, Carlos pinched her arm and Logan shot her a smile. "Hello! We are here!" James bellowed loudly. He walked over to Camille, who was busy cutting tomatoes to even acknowledge their presence. He pinched her sides, making her jump up in the air.

"James!" Camille whined. She always hated that. That's the reason why they always did it. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, watching her work. "Tired?" She laughed. He nodded his head. "Well, too bad, I'm working."

She walked around him, smirking to herself. "Camille, why are you so mean to me?" Now, he was the one whining.

"Me, being mean? Never," Camille winked at him. She walked back to where she was originally standing. "But if you want to help, you can set the table," She smiled at his expression.

James turned around to the door that leads to the living room/dining room. "No thanks, I'll just go lay down on the couch."

"No, no, no," Camille grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back. "Here, Carlos will help." She pointed to Carlos who was with Stephanie at the stove.

Stephanie turned around to look at them. "He's already helping with the ground beef," They looked closer to see him with a spoon, eating out of the pan.

"Carlos!" Camille smacked his back. "Stop eating everything in sight and go help James set the table!" He out the spoon down and started walking towards James with a smirk on his face. But not before pinching Camille in the sides and making a run for it with James. They started laughing hysterically as they reached the living room. Camille gave Stephanie an annoyed look. "Your boyfriend is a total potato."

Stephanie put her hands up in defence. "He's your best friend too," Camille smiled. "And he doesn't eat that much," She didn't seem so sure of her own words.

"Alright, you keep thinking that," Camille replied, smiling at her. Stephanie and Camille quickly finished up with the salad and Jo put the finishing touches on her spaghetti. Logan and Kendall had graciously put the table while Carlos and James enjoyed themselves with some video games. Since James and Carlos didn't help Camille when she asked, she decided to go turn off the TV in the middle of their game.

James stared at her, dumbfounded. "Camille, you did not just do that."

"I think I did," She responded with a full on fake smile. "Now come and eat, even thought you don't deserve to eat because you couldn't even set the table."

Carlos shot James a knowing look. "You see how out Cami treats us? She finally comes back after years and she's still as mean as ever," Camille narrowed her eyes at them. "Joking, joking," Carlos put his hands up in surrender, standing up with James. "Let's just go eat, I'm starving, of course," Camille and James followed him into the dining room with a shake of their heads. Much to their disappointment, the beginning of dinner was only the sound of forks and knifes scraping against the plates. "Um, well, this is nice." Carlos pointed out awkwardly. Of course that was anything but the truth, but it was Carlos and he didn't know what to say.

Camille cleared her throat, shooting a sharp look at Stephanie and Jo. The look didn't go unnoticed by Kendall and Logan. "What was that?" Kendall snapped, looking at Camille.

"Hmm, what was what?" She replied, equally as fast. Jo shot Stephanie a panicked look. Kendall had caught on; there was no way Camille was getting out of this one so easily.

Kendall narrowed his eyes, looking between the three girls. "That look you just gave to Jo and Stephanie," He spoke carefully. "What are you hiding?" When none of the girls answered and they just kept looking down at their plates, Kendall grew cautious. "What are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing," Stephanie answered, a smile gracing her features. She was trying, for Jo's sake to not give anything away because it was obvious that Jo wasn't ready yet.

James's brown eyes casually swept over Stephanie's face. "You're lying," He stated simply, gathering all eyes on him. "Her lip twitched. She does that when she's lying."

"That's true," Carlos said slowly, and then turned to look at his girlfriend. "Why did you just lie?" Then he looked at everybody. "Okay, what is going on, seriously? I know I'm clueless but I know you guys are hiding something, and you're going to spill now." Carlos was the jokester, but he was firm and serious when he wanted to be; just like he was being now.

"Oh God," Jo muttered under her breath.

Logan, who was sitting beside her, heard her perfectly. "Jo, what's going on?" He asked her gently.

"Um, okay, um," She looked at Camille and Stephanie for help. "I'm pr-hegnasht," At the word pregnant, her hand had swept over her mouth, muffling her words.

Kendall shot her a look. "Um, what was that?" Jo looked over at Camille once more before standing up and running out of the room. "Okay, what just happened?" Kendall was left clueless and worried.

"Okay," Camille breathed. "There's something that Jo needs to share with all of you but she's really scared and she doesn't know how you'll all react."

Carlos cut her off. "She's not a natural blonde?" The sad thing was, that he actually thought that was what Jo was hiding.

"Um, no, Carlos, no," Camille shot him a weird look while his face fell at being wrong by a long shot. "Jo, she's um, pregnant."

There were echoes of forks dropping from James and Kendall. Kendall's face was shocked at first; the color was literally drained from his face. Logan's face was neutral, but you could see the trace of a smile. James had no problem in hiding his smile; he was going to be an uncle for crying out loud! "YAY!" Carlos yelled out. "My family never let me hold babies. They said they wanted the babies to grow up without any brain damage. I never understood what they meant by that," Camille and Stephanie ignored Carlos because they were too busy on seeing at how Kendall would react.

"Why didn't she want to tell me?" Kendall spoke. You could see he was trying to stay calm, but they didn't know if it was excitement behind his façade or anger.

Stephanie noticed that he was getting the wrong idea and stepped in to defend her friend. "No, no! She wanted to tell you, she really did! But for some reason, she was scared that you didn't want it," Kendall's face flashed confusion. "I know, that's exactly what Cam and I thought. We convinced her that you've always wanted to start a family with her and I thought we got through to her because she said she was going to tell you now, but I guess her nerves got the best of her and she couldn't do it."

"I have to go talk to her," Kendall spoke again, back in his normal tone. He got up from the table and chased after Jo who had presumably gone to her room.

With the rest of them at the table, it was just an awkward silence. "So, she's pregnant?" Carlos questioned out loud, at least trying to break the silence.

"What do you think just happened, Carlos?" James asked him sarcastically.

Carlos held his hands up in defence. "Sorry, just trying to break the silence. I mean, it's not any of us that are pregnant," Logan shot him a look telling him to shut up because he was making no sense what so ever. "None of us are pregnant, right?"

"No, Carlos!" Logan huffed, running a hand through his hair. Camille shifted in her seat uncomfortably, though no one noticed why except for James, who smirked.

Camille stood up from the table. "Um, since we have to wait for them to get back, I'm going to the living room to relax."

Logan stood up quickly too, giving her a shy look. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh, me—" Carlos had attempted to say that he was going to go too but James smacked him hard in the stomach. "You know, I think I'm just gonna stay here," He coughed out in pain. "Since I can't even stand!" He glared hard at James.

James faked a smile to Logan and Camille. "Don't worry about Carlos, we'll take good care of him," He slapped Carlos on the back with force, sending Carlos into another round of coughs. Camille and Logan shot them all a weird look but walked out of the room.

"Why do you always have to hurt me?" Carlos rounded on James as soon as the two left the room.

James turned slowly towards him, his lips pressed into a thin line while he tried to know smack Carlos on his head. "Do you not see that they want to be alone? They don't want you in the middle!"

"God, you don't have to hurt my feelings too," Carlos back down, with a hurt look on his face. Stephanie glared at both of them before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I'd really love to hear your pointless fights but I'm going to go eavesdrop on Kendall and Jo," She wasn't making herself look any better than the other two.

James's face lit up. "Ooh, I'm coming with!"

* * *

><p>Camille tried to leave the awkwardness in the room behind her and it seemed like it stayed there but then they sat down and the silence took over. "You knew?" He finally asked.<p>

"She just told me before you guys came. I think Stephanie already knew because they were trying to hide it, but they ended up telling me," Camille responded. She was surprised at how freely she spoke.

Logan looked deep in thought, like he always did. "Why was Jo so afraid of telling Kendall? It's like she doesn't know him."

"That's exactly what I tried to explain to her. I thought it worked, but she ended up backing out last minute," Camille admitted. After not seeing Logan for years, here she was, talking to him like she would with any other person.

Logan finally looked at Camille. His eyes were filled with longing and passion. Camille only noticed after, when she started to get a wee bit uncomfortable. "Camille, why'd you have to leave?" Camille looked down, at her fingers that were tearing each other apart. "Especially without telling anyone. You don't know the mess it caused," She knew this was coming but she didn't expect to hear that last sentence. Camille looked up at him.

"What mess did it cause?" She asked. her voice cracking.

Logan shook his head. "Jo and Stephanie were a mess for the first month. Their best friend just left without any warning and didn't plan on coming back any time soon. They were devastated. They didn't know what to do without you; you were part of them," Tears started forming in her eyes. "Carlos lost his best friend. There were things that he didn't want to talk to us about, problems he was having with Stephanie or something, and you were there for him. Carlos didn't talk to anyone for two weeks and that's saying something. James gave up his mirror. He didn't care about his hair for a while; he threw all his hair products away. Both of them, they were lost without you. Kendall was stuck being the strong one and trying to hold all his pain in. But I caught him once, shedding a tear over you leaving, and how hurt you left Jo so that he would always be the one comforting her."

At this point, the tears were streaming down Camille's face and she couldn't even stop them if she tried. "And what about you?" Her voice croaked; she couldn't speak anymore after that, because the tears just came too strong and too fast.

"What was I supposed to do?" Logan replied, looking away from her. Hurt was clearly evident in his voice, and if you looked into his eyes, you could drown in the guilt. "It took a while, but I got over it," Those words cut like knives. "I never forgot, but I got over it. It was hard and took a long time."

Camille looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. She was actually hiccupping at this point. She actually doesn't know what took over her but a very strong feeling pushed her to get closer to Logan. His eyes watched her carefully but he didn't move back. Camille was leaning in, desperate that he wouldn't reject her now. He didn't; in fact, he closed the gap between them. He pushed his lips against hers, just like old times. It was sparks, fireworks, butterflies—all of the corny things you hear in the chick flicks. But it ended too soon, Logan pulled away. He stared at her with wide eyes and with no warning, he stood up and headed for the door. "No Logan, please don't go," Camille pleaded in a whisper, but it was useless. Logan opened the door and walked out, just like she has walked out on him, years ago.

That was all it took to have Camille break down, full on. She didn't know what to do. This is why she didn't want to come back for the wedding. Even though she deserved every bit of what he said and the rejection she received, it still stung more than ever. Carlos silently tiptoed into the room, wrapping his arms around Camille and rocking her back and forth. She didn't have to say anything, he understood and he was there for her, just like he'd always been, even if she had left. "Shh, Cami, he'll be back. I promise," Carlos whispered soothingly. Many promises had been made along her life and a lot of them were broken. She learned to not rely on promises anymore because they're not always what you expect them to be.

"Why should he come back? I left him." At the truth or her words, another round of tears started. Carlos didn't say anything; he just held her close like the true best friend he was.

* * *

><p><strong>so, there was more Lomille, and i put some CarlosCamille friendship because you guys seem to like that and i think it's beyond adorable (:**

- Kaathy(:


End file.
